Tyrone in Konohagakure (Naruto is Gay)
by Big Boy Writer
Summary: Just like Naruto, this story is very gay. You will experience gay stuff but also Tyrone (The best character). Not everything is gay, but I felt like I had to promote gay Naruto since it is canon that Naruto is gay. Be sure to write your own stories! Gay ones about Naruto being gay are a good start.


Ahh Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Vill-

"You stupid bitch! Why haven't you grown a dick yet?!"

(Oh fuck, Naruto is pissed off at Hinata again. Looks like you won't be hearing the story I originally had planned… Also, it appears that they are alone in the woods. No one will be able to hear Hinata scream… I think.)

Hinata had tried her best to grow a dick, but that's not how shit works. Naruto is quite retarded, so he didn't know this.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto! I just can't grow a pen-"

Naruto backhanded Hinata before she could finish. She tried her best to hide her tears from Naruto, but he had gotten really good at noticing shit like that.

"Dammit, bitch! You will never grow a dick if you keep crying!" *Punch*

Full of rage, Naruto socked her in the face. The force of the punch put Hinata on her back. She attempted to get up, but Naruto wasn't going to let her.

"Bitch I haven't kicked your ass enough yet!"

Naruto proceeded to kick Hinata repeatedly while she was crying on the ground. He didn't even care that she was already bleeding. If anything, it's what he wanted.

"You think I like doing this to you!? Well, I do but that's only because you haven't grown a dick yet!"

Hinata could do nothing but take the beating. It had become common for her, but she still wished that someone would save her from the hell that her life had become.

While kicking Hinata, Naruto could hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer. He didn't really care though and continued to kick. A foolish move… If only he knew that Tyrone was approaching. Maybe this story would have ended differently...

Tyrone was to busy looking at his map to notice the beating. He had been lost in the woods for a while and desperately wanted to get some help with directions. When he looked up and saw what was happening though…

"What the fuck!? Why is that bitch bleeding on the ground!?"

Naruto looked at him with a smile. He didn't respond and instead pulled his cock out. Hinata knew what was about to happen, and covered her eyes.

"Cum Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's cock was already hard from beating Hinata, so he didn't need to waste time thinking about Sasuke. Instead, he could dedicate all of his brain power to furiously masturbating, with no lubricant.

Tyrone was completely shocked by what was happening. Never before had a man pulled THEIR cock out on HIM… This shock quickly turned into anger.

"OHH HELL NO YOU LITTLE MUTHA FUCKA!"

Tyrone threw his map to the side and started walking up to Naruto. Naruto didn't notice this since he was to busy thinking about Sasuke's tight wh... asi… Anime ass.

"OH YES SASUKE! YOUR ASS FEELS SO GOOD!"

Normally Tyrone would have commented on how weird this was, but instead, he just continued walking. Even when Tyrone made it up to the weird and pretty gay (confirmed by the creators of the Japanese cartoon by the way) ninja, Naruto still did nothing but masturbate. All this did was piss Tyrone off even more.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU JAP- ANIME PEOPLE GOTTA BE SO WEIRD!?"

Instead of doing an over the top attack, Tyrone simply punched Naruto in his gay face. Blood sprayed out of his nose as he went flying back first into a tree. Never before had Naruto been punched by a true Nigga like Tyrone.

Tyrone got in his fighting stance (just his normal stance, except angry and extra Nigga) and got ready to kick some Japanese Cartoon ass. However, Naruto didn't get back up. He just kinda sat there… Bleeding… And precumming,

"Yo get your ass up! So I can kick it!"

Naruto still didn't move. Hinata took notice of this and decided to check his pulse by grabbing his dick. Nothing could be felt.

"...I think you killed him."

Tyrone was very surprised to hear this.

"Aww shit! I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Just as Tyrone was about to run the fuck away, Hinata autistic speed ran in front of him.

"Wait you don't need to leave. No one will care that you killed him."

Tyrone was relieved but confused.

"Why wouldn't they care? Murder is almost as bad as destroying a watermelon farm! ...Almost."

Hinata was about to question why he thought this but stopped herself when she remembered the watermelon on his head. She just assumed that it was part of his culture.

"No one in Konohagakure really cared about Naruto. If anything, they will probably celebrate his death."

Tyrone's eyes shot open.

"Konohagakure!? That's where I was heading!"

Hinata was REALLY happy to hear this.

"Oh, in that case, I can show you where it is… On one condition."

"...What's this condition?"

Hinata gave a weird horny bitch look.

"I want some sex… Also, I'm 18."

Tyrone was quite taken back by this. Though, in a good way.

"Fuck yeah bitch, let's go!"

The two held hands and started to skip their way out of the forest. Little did they know, someone had been watching them… Someone just as gay as Naruto. He only stepped out when the coast was completely clear.

"Naruto no… Who will fuck my ass now!?" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke had been secretly masturbating while Naruto was beating Hinata, and was planning to have some gay sex after Naruto had "accidentally" beat Hinata to death. Tyrone had ruined everything though, and now Sasuke would never be able to get fucked in the ass by Naruto again.

"I swear Naruto, I will avenge your death! ...Right after I have sex with your dead body."

Sasuke proceeded to do just that… Sick bastard.

It didn't take long for Tyrone and submissive bitch to make it to Konohasianname. Everyone there was surprised to see her with a… Uhh… Watermelon man. A non-anime one on top of that.

"What are you doing with this man Hinata? Shouldn't you be receiving a beating from Naruto while we pretend we hear nothing?" A random old lady asked.

"...Fuck you guys. Anyway, this watermelon man killed Naruto and-"

"Wait, NARUTO'S DEAD?! OH, HAPPY DAY!"

Everyone in Konohagakure came out of their homes to cheer Tyrone's name. Many of the women started to fantasize about Tyrone and started to have sex with each other and random men in the middle of the street. Tyrone was quite taken back by all of this.

"Da fuck? If you all hated him that much, then why didn't you just kill him yourselves?"

Hinata gave Tyrone a look of horny confusion. (It's also confirmed by the creators that Hinata is Bisexual)

"Well we tried once, but we failed."

"..."

"..."

"...Did you try again?"

Hinata gave him another look of horny confusion.

"No. Why would we?"

Tyrone gave her a dumb bitch look. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but stopped caring when he remembered what he came there for.

"Now I don't know what the fuck is going on with everyone here. So can we just get that thing, and fuck so I ca-"

Hinata was suddenly completely nude and pointing at her house that was close by. Tyrone wanted to question her but decided against it. TIME TO FUCK!

The two grabbed hands and happily skipped inside her house. The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.

Sex stuff happened inside but I already know you are too young to read that part. Actually, I already know that you are too young to be reading this… Jacob.

…

…

...While the two were doing the chocolate rice blend, two fags were right outside her house. These two fags were Sasuke and Kakashi. What were these two fags doing? Well-

"Shit! You didn't tell me he was a black man Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled because apparently I'm not allowed to finish my sentence…

Sasuke gave Kakashi a very confused fag look.

"A black man? What are you talking about, he's a Watermelon man."

Kakashi was about to get mad and beat Sasuke in front of everyone. However, everyone in town was in the middle of an orgy. So instead, he just decided to completely ignore him.

"Ok Sasuke, le-"

"Can I fuck you in the ass first?"

Kakashi was quite disgusted by this.

"Are you fucking serious Sasuke?! You just had sex with a dead body, there's no way I'd let you stick your dick in me! If anything, I should be sticking my dick in your ass!"

Kakashi completely forgot about his plan to butt fu- I mean kill Tyrone and proceeded to rape Sasuke. Don't worry though, it was consensual rape.

Inside, Tyrone could hear the sounds of two men having violent fag sex. He knew he had to investigate this, and quick! So he proceeded to quickly finish up his sex with Hinata for 20 minutes and ran out.

Outside, he was met with a grown ass man sticking his dick in some perfectly legal 18-year-olds ass. Shit was pretty gay, and Tyrone didn't know how to react. Though he knew something had to be done sense anal fag sex was a big no-no on Saturdays.

"Hey you two, go have sex somewhere else. Can't, you see the town is trying to enjoy their orgy?"

Kakashi looked up at Tyrone and instantly got pissed. Sasuke didn't look up because he had died. Not really sure how but probably had something to do with the violent anal sex… Gay.

"YOU FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE THAT KILLED NARUTO! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Kakashi yelled, retardedly mad.

Kakashi tried to stand up, but his dick was stuck in Sasuke. No matter how hard he tried to free himself, it was no use… Now what he didn't know was that Sakura had secretly put super glue on his dick when he wasn't looking.

Tyrone watched as Kakashi tried and failed to free his cock. Of course, he didn't know that his cock was super glued, so he just assumed that he was having sex with a now dead body. Not a very nice thing to do in Tyrone's opinion.

"You sick mutha fucka! Everyone here is trying to enjoy their orgy, and YOU just had to take things too far!"

Tyrone got ready to unleash a bucket of fried chicken of whoop ass on Fagashi. Before he could though, Hinata ran outside yelling, She was completely naked and on crutches. That's not the important part though, what was important was the scroll sticking out of her ass.

"Tyrone! You forgot to grab that thing you came here for!" Hinata yelled even though she was right next to Tyrone.

"Oww! Damn bitch, I think I'm deff in my right ea- Oh shit, I do need that scroll!"

Tyrone grabbed onto the scroll and yanked it out. Some shit covered it, but that was one of the least disgusting things he had seen that day. Made him glad that they didn't do anal.

"Finally! Alright you damn necrophiliac, get ready for an ancient Nigga ass whooping!"

Tyrone opened up the scroll and wiped the shit off. He took a few seconds to read it over and smiled when he knew he was ready. The Zoroastrian Parsi community in India offers its dead to vultures rather than burying/burning them.

"WATERMELON CLONE JUTSU!" Tyrone yelled, like a true Ninga.

Kakashi started to frantically look around, clearly scared shitless. A few seconds went by, and nothing happened. Kakashi started to wonder if Tyrone had fucked it up. Big cock.

Before Kockashi could shit talk Tyrone though, a watermelon landed directly on his head. This caused him to suffer a Koncusshi and also killed his boner. though his cock was still stuck in that dead aaaaaaaassssssssssssssssss. Fuck...

That wasn't the end though. Pieces of the destroyed watermelon started to move towards each other until they were in three separate piles. In an instant, the three piles transformed into shorter watermelon clones of Tyrone. About half his height to be exact.

"Damn niggas! This weird mutha fucka is just asking for an ass-whooping!" One of the clones yelled, in a watermelon tone.

The three clones surrounded Kakashi and started to kick the shit out of him. Literally, they kicked him so hard that he shit himself. Also, keep in mind, these are watermelon nigga kicks. Not your typical bitch ass kicks.

"Oh please! Have mercy on me!" Kuckashi begged, like a little bitch.

No one responded since no one gave a shit. I mean, would you? No really, comment down below if you even give a shit or not.

While you're at it, comment "Naruto is gay and my butt hurts" to confuse people that read the comments before reading the Fic.

They continued to kick him while Tyrone laughed his ass off. This time not literally, since that would be hard to do. Hinata, on the other hand, fingered her ass, because why not? ...You sick bastards/bitches/attack helicopters are jerking off to this, aren't you? Good.

After about 4 minutes of continuous kicking, Kakashi ended up dying. They hadn't figured out that he died yet and continued to kick. They only realized he was dead after- You know what this is boring. This is now a King of the Hill story.

Hank Hill walked in on propane cheating on him with… This is even more boring. Back to the other story.

They only realized he was dead after one of the Watermelon Tyrone's figured out that humans were supposed to breathe… What? He had only been alive for a few minutes. Give him a break.

"Hold up Melggas, this bitch is dead!"

The other two clones stopped.

"Aww shit you're right, must have died from a blood clot in his dick while we were kicking him!"

The clones stared at the two dead bodies with watermelon expressions on their faces. It was a pretty gay sight, considering that it was now two dead bodies technically having sex. Also pretty fucking gross because… Dead.

Tyrone watched on as his fellow melggas did nothing. He didn't really know what to do about the situation since he had no knowledge of how watermelon clones functioned. His old friend Smokey new all about that shit… Or not, I don't fucking know.

"Well Hinata looks- WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A STRAP-ON… ON!"

Hinata looked down at her 27-inch strap-on and looked back up at Tyrone.

"Well because I want to peg you."

"...FUCK NO!"

Not wanting to deal with that shit, Tyrone Nigga jumped into the sky. He had no intentions of returning. Hinata was a bit saddened by this.

"There goes the only man I will ever love…"

She continued to watch the sky, knowing that her life would never be as happy again. A sudden grab of her ass caught her off guard and snapped her back into reality. She looked back to see who the grabber of ass was, and was surprised to see one of the clones… With a big bl- green watermelon dick.

"Yo bitch! Time to reproduce!"

The clone shoved Hinata to the ground and got ready to shove his 27.5-inch cock in her. The two other clones walked up, looking like they were ready for a gang bang. There was no escape for her, and she knew it.

"Fuck… Oh well, at least they're not Jewish."

The End


End file.
